parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 6.
This is the final part in Thomas 2. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Transcriptedit *"Hey! Fancy meeting you again, right?!" Rayman cried happily. *"Rayman, what a pleasure to see you again, safe and sound!" Teensie 1 shouted proudly. "So far you have been faster than the villains." He added. *"But this time it's about to become more difficult." Teensie 2 said. *"The door that they've jammed has been using lots of energy." Teensie 3 added. *"It'll take lots of lums to open it." Teensie 4 thought. "Great! You've got enough lums to pass through." He screamed proudly as the door quickly opens with electricty zapping it. *"You sure are getting talented and will manage in finding more lums to go through the next door." Teensie 5 said. "But, be careful, a fearsome trail is going to attack you." He warned Rayman. "The next guard of the third mask has gone mad!" *"The guard of the next mask has gone mad?! Oh, my gosh!" Rayman cried. *"Yes!" Teensie 6 said. "The explosion of the world's heart is making him completely crazy! Poor Ly tries to reason with him, but fails to get the message, and is waiting for you in the next level! The guard is the Foutch." He added nervously. *"That's right! Be careful, lad. You must expect a terrible fight, okay?" Teensie 7 said. *"Okay, I will." Rayman said bravely. *"That's the stuff. Go ahead and show Foutch what happens when you make a hero out of the stuff of heroes. Good luck." Teensie 7 smiled as Rayman went through the next door. *"Where am I?" Rayman asked. He went up to the lava, but stopped, and gasped in horror. "Hmm..." He thought to himself. "Now how will I get across the lava? I've got it. Maybe if I pray, then Ly will come and help me." Rayman smiled, closed his eyes, and began to pray. A shadow of a steam engine appeared in front of Rayman. It was Ly. *"Rayman, I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news." Ly began bravely. *"Really?! That's good! Please start with the news!" Thomas said happily. *"I've gathered enough energy to give you another power." Emily smiled, giving Rayman a new power. The power builded up in Rayman, and began to make him more powerful. *"A new power?!" He gasped happily. "Yipee!" He screamed. "Ah, ha, ha!" Rayman smiled. *"Now that you can fly with your helicopter, the bad news is that your mission is getting harder and harder. So to do this, activate the helicopter and start flying, and it will be much easier if you move around!" Ly smiled, giving Thomas a good luck kiss, and causing him to fly away to the next mask. As Rayman went inside the temple, the doors shut from behind him. He turned around and gasped in horror. A large guard hit him from behind, forcing them and Rayman to fall down below, with the poor little engine screaming in terror. *"Huh?! I can't fly anymore!" Rayman cried. "Ouch!" He said as he landed on the ground and turned around. "You?!! You're the guard?! Is that right?" Rayman asked Foutch. *"Yes! And you?!! Are you Thomas?! The mask thief?" Foutch asked. *"I'm not a thief, you are. I'll need the masks, to rid the world of the robot-pirates." Rayman said. *"Well, I say you are a thief, a thief and a lair to boot, and now you will die." Foutch said. *"But... you're completely crazy!" Rayman cried. *"Run, Rayman, run! He's going to burn you!" Ly's voice cried, warning Rayman to run. Rayman battled poor Foutch until he knocked him out, and managed to grab hold of the third mask. *"Yes! Now that I've done a good job, I can use my helicopter power to fly across the lava." Rayman smiled. *"Congratulations, you have found the third mask!" Polokus cried as Rayman arrived. "Just one more mask, and the miracle will come true." He smiled as he placed the third mask on the stone. "So go quickly!" He laughed as Rayman puffed into the magic spiral door. *Somewhere in the sky... The pirate prison ship, slaves now on board: 45,263. *"Now what?" Razor asked angrily. *"He, uh, he has found the third mask." Lackey sobbed. *"Argh... Oh... Um... What?! But, th-th-th-that's NOT possible!!!" Razor screamed angrily. "If he finds that last one, I'll be coming for you..." Razor growled. Once again, having been undaunted by a seeming impassable obstacle, Rayman struggled, huffing and puffing up the side of the gorge, and continued on his journey, but was attacked by spiders, held up by bone arms, chased pirates, and nearly had a collision with another train, which was steaming up the other side of the Tomb of the Ancients on the very same track. As Rayman slowly approached the secret area, he met up with Clark. *"Rayman!" Clark cried. *"Clark!" Rayman smiled. As Clark ran to Rayman to give him a hug, he suddenly stopped. In the moment in which Rayman was smiling, he was suddenly sad. Lackey was taking control of poor Clark, and the only way to bring poor Clark, was to try and shoot that button on the back of Clark. Rayman stood back, charged up his fist, watched Clark trip over the electrcity, and gave the most powerful shot he had ever taken. The shot blew the thing on Clark. *"Uh, oh... Rayman!" Clark cried, lifting Rayman up in the air, and causing him to dance around. If Rayman was a really great kid, then what a brilliant hero he was! He was the best. The little hero, having saved his good pal, met the teensies once again. *"Well done, you've managed to beat the pirates to it, finding the third mask before them." Teensie 1 said. *"You really are made of the stuff of heroes! You're the one who shall be our king!" Teensie 2 added. The teensies, and other engines began to cheer. *"Hip hip hooray! Rayman, king of the Teensies! All for one, and one for all!" The engines cheered. *"Yes, okay, okay, calm down. We've not managed to do anything yet. I'll need to bring Polokus the last mask." Rayman said bravely. *"Unfortunately, the door is shut!" Teensie 3 said. *"Will you guys please open it for me?" Rayman asked kindly. *"If you have enough lums, then great, you've got lums enough, and you can pass through." Teensie 4 laughed. *"Remember, Rayman, you must stay calm. The thing is that the pirates have perfected a robot dinosaur, and are sending him off to look for the last mask." Teensie 5 said. *"The last we've heard that the dinosaur is rooming around the Iron Mountains."Teensie 6 said. *"That's right, and is near the entrance to the mines, where poor Uglette's babies are getting held." Teensie 7 added. Rayman was puzzled, but said as bravely as he could. *"I see that my troubles are far from over." Rayman thought to himself and puffed happily away. As Rayman began to climb the highest mountain, he headed through the pouring rain, chasing more pirates and getting held up. On his way, Rayman was chased by the robot dinosaur. The beast was so mad with Rayman that he chased after the little blue train into a hole where the brave little hero managed to set free Uglette's kids, who ran away to the mines. As Rayman carefully puffed over a steep mountain, he met poor Uglette, who was very upset. Uglette was crying very sadly. *"Uglette, what's wrong?" Rayman asked in a very puzzled mood. *"Oh, Rayman, I need your help. This is terrible, the pirates have taken away all of my poor kids, just to put them in cages and prison them in the mines. You've met them when you've escaped, haven't you?" Uglette asked, weeping unhappily. *"Yes, I have, and please tell me what has happened to Globox." Rayman said kindly. *"My poor darling Globox tries to stop the pirates, but fails, and is taken to the prison ship to be put in with the other slaves, having chains, bread, water, straw, and misery, because the pirates have captured my poor husband." Molly sobbed. *"Hmm..." Rayman thought. "Don't worry, Uglette, I'll find a way of getting back your children." He smiled happily, bringing back all of Uglette's children. *"Mother? Are you Globox's wife?" Globox Kid 1 asked Uglette happily. *"Yes, I am." Uglette said, weeping a little, until she finally saw her son. "Oh, my babies! Thank goodness you're back." She smiled happily. "Rayman?" She called to Uglette. *"Yes, Uglette?" Rayman asked happily. *"Do you think you deserve this as a reward? I think you do deserve it." Uglette said, giving Rayman a present, which belonged to Polokus. *"Why, I can't believe it! It's... It's the fourth mask!" Rayman smiled and began to laugh. "Take the boat to go home, I have to go and see Polokus. See you soon, Uglette. Goodbye!" Rayman laughed, waving goodbye to Uglette and her children, who had already left. "Sometimes, I wish I had a wife." Rayman thought to himself. "In fact, I'll have Ly as my wife, and maybe she'll marry me." Rayman smiled as the last mask teleported him back to Polokus. *"At last, the final mask... Bravo, Rayman! "You’ve brought me back! The Pirates won’t last long. I will use my powers to destroy their fort. And rid the world of the robots that infest it. Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the Lums make me invincible. But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a new-born baby. It’s you who will have to fight on the prison-ship."I’m going to give you maximum energy." Polokus smiled, putting the last mask onto the stone, which spun round in circles, and made a teleporting magic spiral door. "Now, go and find Diesel! Go quickly, and have no fear…" Polokus smiled as Rayman stepped into the portal, which teleported him to the prison ship. *A special guest came to see Razor. *"Rayman is poisoning your life, eh? Well, I’ve got the antidote… Equipped with the latest power booster, nothing can stop him. You can control him yourself, or put him in self-pilot. He can kill, crush, destroy, torture, pull ears… His legs are programmed to squash fleeing victims… and he can also hurt everyone's feelings. In short, he does everything, except the dishes… Don’t forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth!" The Salesman said. *"Hum... hum..." Razor said. *"Decide quickly. I have other clients waiting." The Salesman called. *"'With this, I can destroy Rayman, crush him, smash him, eat him, scrap him, kill him, send him to the scrapheap, kill his friends as well, put them on the scrapheap, and take over the entire world." Razor thought, thinking of killing poor Rayman and his friends, by cutting them up and sending them to the scrapheap. "I'll take it!" He called.' *"You won't regret it." The Salesman smiled. *"Here's your money, it's all their, count if you like!" Razor smiled. *"Oh, I trust you! You'll never be very treated unfairly!" The Salesman said. As Rayman began to slip and slide the slope, he began to go too fast. *"Somebody, help me! I can't stop!" Rayman cried. "Somebody, save me!" He screamed and went too fast, collecting lots of lums. As Rayman successfully managed to defeat the last pirate, he began to fly through the ship, rescuing the entire slaves, who had managed to brake their chains and escape. *"Come in, you useless grub!" Razor screamed. *"Raymanhas the four masks and is now on the ship." Lackey cried and sobbed sadly. *"You failed me again?! I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava. It's time to see if I can handle this little problem, just to try and lure poor Rayman to me." Razor thought. "Prepare to die, Edward." Razor laughed evilly. *"Hold it right there! Leave my friend alone, you evil pain in the neck!" Rayman shouted. *"What?!" Razor cried, firing at Rayman, but only missing, and realizing that Rayman had managed to save Globox. *"Are you okay, Globox?" Rayman asked. *"Yes, I am, so let's go." Globox said. *"Now that I've got you, you're all alone for all your enternity..." Razor laughed, breaking the ship into pieces. "Hey!" "What's going on?!" Razor cried. *"Shall we jump for our lives, Rayman?" Globox asked. *"Oh, yes, let's." Rayman said and the two heroes jumped off the ship, leaving poor Razor to fall into the lava. *"Don't worry, Rayman and Globox, me and Uglette will save you." Ly called, rescuing the two brave engines. *"Bravo, Rayman, you are a really useful engine!" Globox smiled. *"Thanks to me, hope has come back into our hearts." Rayman said. *"The slaves have broken their chains and escaped." Uglette said. *"On land, Polokus has defeated all of the robot-pirates." Ly laughed. *"Now that you've destroyed Razor, our victory is complete." Polokus said. *"Hail, King Rayman, long live Rayman!" The teensies said. *"You know this means, Ly? I cannot believe it. You and I are getting married as a kind prince and a beautiful princess." Rayman smiled happily. *"You and I are getting married? How wonderful." Ly smiled happily. *"Hurrah! Long live Thomas! The teensies and Globox children cheered. Category:UbiSoftFan94